


Maybe, just maybe

by Alakaillustrator



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Deceit Sanders, Redemption, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alakaillustrator/pseuds/Alakaillustrator
Summary: Janus wanted to do better. It's as simple as that.He wanted to be with them.He knew it was stupid.But you can't help what your heart longs for.He just needs permission from a certain someone before he can start.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Maybe, just maybe

Janus looked at Virgil with tears in his eyes. He had made so many mistakes in the past. Stupid mistakes that with just a little more thought, could have been avoided.

He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve a second chance. Hell, he shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning. He should have just stayed in bed and wasted away.

But he didn't.

He did get out of bed. He promised someone - he didn't know who, maybe it was himself - that he would face this. He deserved it. It was his punishment for his past mistakes.

He would face this. But facing Virgil at this moment was too much for him. He should just go back to bed. He shouldn't even be here. He didn't know why he thought this was a good idea. He should just-

"What do you need?", Virgil asked quietly just above a whisper.

That's right. Virgil doesn't raise his voice often. He can do this. He's worked so hard up until this point. He can't let it go to waste now.

"I-I wanted to ask you something." Janus said even quieter than Virgil. It was weak and pathetic. He was weak and pathetic. God, he shouldn't even be here. He didn't want to be here.

"O-Oh, what is it?", Virgil seemed even more anxious than he was.

"Do..." He took a shaky breath trying to steady himself. "Do I have your permission to try and become closer to the other sides?"

There. He did it. He said it. And he immediately regretted it. God, it was a stupid question. Of course he doesn't want you around. He shouldn't have to put up with you. You should just leave and never come back. No one wanted you anyway.

But he stayed and waited for an answer. He knew it was stupid. There wasn't a fiber of his being that didn't know that. But he still stayed and waited.

A minute went by. Two. Three. He was starting to lose the little confidence he managed to wrangle in place.

And then he spoke.

"I don't trust you. Not fully anyway. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you completely."

Virgil's words cut through him and shattered his heart. He felt the tears well up and spill over. A soft sob passed through his lips.

"But. I'm willing to let you try."

His heart studdered in his chest. What-

"I don't trust you, but that doesn't mean that the others shouldn't be allowed the chance to get to know you."

He looked up (when had he looked down?). He saw the hoodie clad side purse his lips.

"You have to promise me one thing." He said firmly.

"Anything. Just please, please let me try." His voice cracked at the end. So weak and useless.

Virgil searched his eyes for any lies. He found none.

"Promise me you'll do your best to try. That's all I ask."

Hope sprang forward and planted itself in his mind. Maybe he had a chance. Maybe he had a small chance a fraction of a chance to do better.

He swallowed down the insecurity and met Virgil's eyes. He opened his mouth.

"I promise."

Maybe, just maybe, things may turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? This is my first ever one shot and I wrote this out of nowhere. If you have any feedback I'm open to it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
